


Heartbreak

by Reola



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone but Mizumi and Hisoka only appear for like a few seocnds, M/M, misumi-centric, normally i just write hurt no comfort but look comfort, not beta read we die like men, or they're just mentioned, theres cats too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reola/pseuds/Reola
Summary: Misumi is sad and Hisoka cheers him up with some help from Azuma at the end.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, One-sided Misumi Ikaruga/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for my sisters birthday! Happy birthday (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪

Misumi sighed as he stared at the moon. Normally he’d be watching the glowing orb with Tsumugi or Hisoka as they ate, talked, and passed the hours together, but not tonight. He… he felt awful really. He knew why he felt terrible, but there was nothing he could do about it… 

Staring at the bright moon again, he instead thought of the way acting made him happy or the cuddles Azuma gave him felt. His face relaxed and he sighed again. At least he wouldn’t cry. That night, Misumi slept on the roof.

He awoke around 7 am to the sun blinding him. This is why sleeping outside is a bad idea. He sat up and blearily rubbed his eyes, wincing at the pins and needles all along the arm and side he slept on. Roof shingles had no doubt left indents all throughout that side and was the cause of the pins and needles. The teen stretched, cracked his back, and then stood making his way off the roof. Walking downstairs, he stopped by his room, greeted Kumon and got ready. Freshly washed up and in new clothes, we ventured downstairs following the smell of Omi’s cooking. Breakfast was fun but he couldn’t fully enjoy it. Not when his mind kept flashing back to yesterday, to what he saw. He knew it was his own fault, he shouldn’t have been there, but now he’d seen it… Finished, he pushed his half finished plate away and said something about triangle hunting before he was gone. He didn’t feel like triangle hunting but he felt like he’d break down and sob like a child if he stayed at the dorms any longer.

He walked all throughout town without seeing a thing. The purple haired teen greeted no one and saw no triangles. People probably left him alone after they realized he wasn’t answering anyone anyway. He pet the cats a little bit but ended up just holding one close and trying hard not to cry again. His heart hurt so much…! He heard a rustle and looked up. Hisoka peered out of the brush behind him. 

“H-Hi Hisoka!” A wobbly smile formed on his face. He was happy to see the other but he was so weighed down that he just couldn’t bring himself to smile normally.

“...Hi.” The other finally responded, sitting down and petting a cat. The cat pushed against his hand happily while another crawled into his cardigan, making him squirm a little. “I see you have most of the cats here today.”

“Yeah…” His wobbly smile got a little weaker and he started petting the cat in front of him again.

“You don’t have to pretend to be happy you know. It’s obvious something is bothering you.” The calm voice of Hisoka came again. “Me and the cats won’t judge you, you know.”

His smile, which looked more like a scowl by now, lasted 2 more seconds before returning to his defeated look from before. “Ok…” His mumbled reply came. They sat in silence for a bit before Misumi spoke up once more. “Will you… hear me out?”

“Mmhm.” Hummed the white haired man.  
A shaky sigh exited his lips - how many times had he sighed today already? - and he closed his eyes not wanting to see the expression Hisoka would make. Wanting to clearly imagine what he’d seen, what he’d known all along, before getting into this mess.

It had been Friday. The sun was setting in rosy colors of red and hues of pinks and gold mixed in intermittently to make a beautiful sight. It had been the first clear night in a while. He was so excited the teen had been planning to go moon watching with Tsumugi or Hisoka. In his excitement he almost forgot to go read manga with Muku like promised. He stopped halfway to his room and made the trip back to Muku and Kazunari’s dorm. He was secretly very happy. Kazunari had been his crush for a while now and just the thought of seeing the other had gotten him excited. Ha. If only he’d known what he’d find. He found the room and was about to open the door and yell Kazunari’s name but paused when he heard movement. And then a sound came out quietly at first and then clearer. A moan. And it sounded suspiciously like Kazunari. His heart plummeted and he peeked into the open doorway. There he found something horrifying.

The blond was positioned on Tsuzuru’s lap with his arms locked around his neck and mouths connected. The brunette was kissing back with just as much fervor and his hands were under the others shirt. Another moan came from Kazunari and Misumi backed away horrified at the sight. He thought of all their time together, albeit as friends, and felt utterly crushed. He rushed to his room as he felt his own heart cracking and breaking.

“And that’s what happened.” The triangle obsessed teen bit out, amber eyes burning but still not being allowed to cry. 

“I’m sorry.” The marshmallow lover replied and scooted over hugging him. “That you got crushed liked that. Was he your first…?” He didn’t finish the word not wanting to drive the knife deeper.

“Yeah…” Misumi’s voice cracked and he felt his face crumbling, tears welling up.

“You can cry, it's ok.” And Misumi cried. He cried hard and the whole time the white haired man just pat his back and let him borrow his shoulder.

Misumi cried himself to sleep after around 45 minutes and they ended up staying there for about 2 hours since Hisoka also fell asleep after that. When Misumi woke up it was still mid afternoon obviously and he nudged the other. “We need to get up…” His voice sounded raspy and gross. He cried it hoarse.

“...K…” Replied the other, opening his eyes slowly. They’d both become buried in cats and had to remove the fluffy animals one by one before starting to make the walk home. It was mostly in silence but it was comfortable. Misumi still didn’t feel great but he felt slightly better after venting and crying. Maybe after eating he would feel even better since he hadn’t eaten in at least 5 or 6 hours. He actually felt hungry now.

At the dorm, looking at Kazunari and Tsuzuru still hurt but dinner felt less like he was eating sandpaper while someone cut his heart with glass. More like, someone had dropped a heavy blanket on all of his limbs and he was struggling to move everything. This time he managed to finish a plate and then went to his room. After a while of sitting in his room trying to pretend he was ok to Kumon, he heard a knock on the door. Kumon opened it and stopped surprised.

“H-Hisoka-san! Are you here to see Misumi-san?” He asked tilting his head with his normal blinding smile.

“Yeah... “ The sleepy reply came, unfazed by the loudness. Arisu was louder… “Tell him we’re going to Azuma’s…” 

“Misumi-san! Hisoka-san said you guys are going to Azuma-sans.” The younger happily relayed and the other teen blinked before making a pained smile.

“Thank you, Kumon.” He patted the younger's head and followed the older out into the hall. “Thank you, Hisoka…”

“It’s no problem.” He replied.

They spent the rest of the night huddled up in Azuma’s room coloring, cuddling, talking, crying, and slept so peacefully, Misumi couldn't even believe how terrible he’d felt the rest of the day. The next day, he didn't feel completely better, but the ache was dull and he could live with that. A small smile formed and he knew. He could recover from this. With that in mind, he’ll cuddle with these two for a little while longer...

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt comfort isn't really my thing so I'm sorry if it's super bad ><


End file.
